


Running on Empty

by Bello



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 14:56:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21255203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bello/pseuds/Bello
Summary: Clarke moves in next to Bellamy and Octavia.   Things get hot from there.      See the end note for more warnings about future installments.





	Running on Empty

She meets Octavia first. It’s already 90 degrees in the middle of June and Clarke is kicking herself for picking that day to move in to her new apartment. The sun is unbearable, the humidity is killing her hair and she is pissed at herself for refusing all help from Wells and Marcus. She just wants to get the fuck away from her old life. Her mom is remarrying, even though her dad has only been dead for two years. She won’t leave her alone about med school. No matter how many times Clarke tells her she isn’t applying to med school, she won’t leave it alone. “Your father would be so disappointed in you, Clarke.” No, bitch, he wouldn’t, she wants to say. Her dad would want her to follow her dreams, not her mom’s. 

She is sitting in her air-conditioned car in between trips inside with boxes. She at least listened when Wells insisted she hire movers, they moved the big stuff. Her bed, dresser, TV. But Clarke is still stuck with the small boxes in her SUV. Who knew you could stuff so many boxes into an Escape. It sure had surprised her. After the movers are gone she is still stuck with all these boxes, since she had to stay inside and instruct the movers where to put everything.

She hears the motorcycle pull up beside her over her playlist. She doesn’t think anything of it until she gets a glimpse of the long legs and tight jeans of the rider. She watches out of the corner of her eye as the rider tugs off her helmet, letting her long black hair loose down her back. She takes her Ray-Ban aviators and uses them like a headband, pulling her hair off her ears. Clarke tries not to gawk. The mystery woman hops off the bike, carrying her helmet inside with her. Clarke takes a long drink of her bottled water, tossing the empty bottle in the passenger seat.

She closes her eyes and leans back, trying to work up the energy to get out of the car and finish with the last few boxes. If it is going to be this hot all summer, she’s glad the complex has a pool and that she bought a few bikinis on clearance last fall. She doesn’t realize she has dozed off until she hears a knock on her window. She looks over and sees the mystery rider, this time in a halter top and short shorts.

“You need help?”

Clarke stares for a minute, unable to move past her face. 

“You left your door open, I live in the apartment next door. Figured you could use some help with the last few boxes. I’m Octavia.”

“I’m Clarke.”

**

Later, after all the boxes are inside and most of her belongings unpacked, Octavia invites her over to her apartment.

“You don’t have any dishes yet, come over we’ll have shots and leftovers from taco night. He always makes enough to feed a fucking army.”

Thankfully, she unpacked shower supplies first, so she showers and blow dries her hair. She decides to leave her hair loose and throws on a pair of shorts and a top and head over. She is sitting on the patio overlooking the pool with Octavia, a bottle of tequila, a bowl of lime slices and a shaker of salt between them. She has lost track of how many shots she has had. In the time they have spent together today she has learned that Octavia is working her way through college teaching martial arts at the local rec center. And Clarke has told her most of what has her running so far from home.

Her apartment looks like more than one person lives here, Clarke almost tripped over a pair of men’s boots on the way to the patio. There are two bedrooms, one is clearly Octavia’s, it looks like a girl’s room and she saw Octavia go into it and come out wearing a light long sleeved shirt over her tank. The other room is bigger, but it has a computer and a bed. It is so neat and tidy in there she almost thinks it’s a guest room/office but she doesn’t want to ask. Clarke is definitely picking up on an “I’m interested” vibe from Octavia and it’s not just the tequila talking. She still doesn’t know who the “he” she mentioned earlier is.

They have moved from the personal to the political (thankfully Octavia leans the same way she does, so she can keep her). And now they are finding more common ground, of course finding people who agree that the end of How I Met Your Mother was stupid isn’t hard. They are laughing and trying to pour more shots when they hear the front door open and close. “O!” a deep voice calls out.

“Daddy’s home,” Octavia says between giggles. “Out here, Bell!”

Clarke leans her head back and is staring upside down at the man in question. They share the same dark hair but aside from that they don’t look that much alike. Maybe it is a boyfriend or husband. They hadn’t discussed kinks yet, but “daddy” isn’t one Clarke has thought much about.

“Bellamy, this is Clarke, she is moving into Echo’s old apartment. Clarke this is Bellamy. He’s grumpy because he has AP History essays to grade tonight.”

“No, I’m grumpy because you parked your bike in my spot and left your dirty clothes in front of the washer again this morning, instead of in the clothes basket in the bathroom.”  
They certainly fight like brother and sister.

“When is the last day of school here?” Clarke asks, intrigued.

“Thursday, and I have to have all grades turned in Friday. That gives me three days.”

“Maybe if you did final exams instead of essays you’d be farther ahead.” Octavia throws him a glance and he sits down beside her, pouring himself a shot and taking it no chaser. He immediately goes for another.

“Shut up, O.”

He gets up to leave them after that.

“My brother is a pain in my ass.”

**

She sees Octavia again three days later. It’s Friday, and her last free weekend before she starts her new job at the museum. Her mother is still outraged she is using her art degree and not going to medical school but Clarke has decided she is done trying to please her mother. Clarke puts on her bikini and is walking out to the pool when she spots Octavia in a lounge chair, sunglasses on, reading a book.

“I’d kill for boobs like that.”

“Thanks?” Clarke responds. One of the things she is beginning to really like about this girl is how forward she is. It’s like she has no filter between her brain and mouth.

She pulls a lounge chair beside Octavia’s and settles in with her own book. The pool is empty for a Friday, everyone must be at work. She knows there are a few families here but none of them are out today either even though it is the first day of summer break.

She reaches the part in Twilight where she can’t take it anymore. Every time she starts the book she tells herself she is going to finish it but she never does. Always gets pissed and tosses it aside. This time she sets it down and goes for the pool. The water is still cold, they must have just filled the pool right before Memorial Day. She turns from the poolside and closes her eyes, just feeling the water on her body. She is startled a few minutes later when she feels the water move and realizes Octavia is getting in the water behind her. 

She shudders when Octavia places a hand on her arm and comes up behind her, placing a kiss to the back of her neck. “I’m not misreading this am I?” Octavia whispers.

Clarke answers by turning around and tangling her fingers through Octavia’s long hair. Their mouths meet in a sloppy kiss. Octavia opens her mouth wide and Clarke slips her tongue in her mouth, their tongues exploring. When Clarke moves her hands down and cups her ass, Octavia moans and grinds against Clarke. Clarke takes the hint, moving one hand to her front and down Octavia’s bikini bottoms. She circles her clit and Octavia’s moans of pleasure just propel Clarke faster. She slips two of her slender fingers in her easily as her thumb works on her clit. It isn’t long before Octavia is gripping Clarke’s hair and fucking her fingers. She comes with her head buried in Clarke’s shoulder. 

Clarke is going to give her a few minutes to come down from her high but it only takes a moment for Octavia to slip her hands in Clarke’s bottoms and return the favor. Octavia’s technique is different from Clarke’s. She alternates pinching her clit between her thumb and forefinger and diving two fingers into her aching cunt. She can’t complain about it, it’s one of the best feelings she has had. She hasn’t had a woman’s hands on her since Lexa, and that was a year ago. It’s so different from a man. Octavia stills her movements for a second, and Clarke whines at the loss of contact, but she simply turns them so Octavia has her back against the side of the pool and Clarke is turned facing the apartment building. Octavia puts her hands back on Clarke, one of them dipping down to her ass and edging closer to her backdoor. Clarke gives her a look but Octavia just smirks then, caressing her ass but not going any further. It’s not long before Clarke is fucking down on Octavia’s fingers, her mouth buried in her neck as her orgasm builds. She comes with her eyes closed and then Octavia is kissing her gently, pulling her fingers out of her. They take a few minutes to readjust their clothes before stepping out of the pool.

**Author's Note:**

> This series came from an ask that Bettsfic posted eons ago now, that evolved into Clarke moving next to Bellamy and Octavia and not being sure if they were brother/sister or if she was being invited to a threesome. Part 2 will feature Blakecest and part 3 is Bellarke.


End file.
